I Swear
|-|Romanized= nareul bomyeo miso jitdeon geu moseubi natseoreotji nal bureudeon ni ipsure gogael deureotgo nunbusyeosseo, gyeou barabon ni moseub oraen sigani heulleoseo ijen iksukhan ni api naegen ajikggajido manhi sojunghae gomabdaneun mal hanmadi sujubeo mal mothan naega mibjin anhatni eoneusaenga iksukhaejin ni sarangi neul geuraetdeut dangyeonhada saenggakhaesseosseo babogati mianhan maeumppuniya oraen sigani heulleoseo ijen iksukhan ni api naegen ajikggajido manhi sojunghae gomabdaneun mal hanmadi sujubeo mal motan naega mibjin anhatni eodumi dagawado(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) naega neol anajulge(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) eodumi dagawado(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) naega neol anajulge(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) I’m falling for your love, I’m falling woo~ neoreul jikilge oraen shigani heulleodo saranghandaneun hanmadi eosaekhaeseo maldo mothal nail tejiman uri hamkke ulgo utdeon jiwojiji anheul gieok ganjikhae (Love U) eodumi dagawado(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) naega neol anajulge(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) eodumi dagawado(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) Baby, I swear Forever |-|Korean= 나를 보며 미소 짓던 그 모습이 낯설었지 날 부르던 니 입술에 고갤 들었고 눈부셨어 겨우 바라본 니 모습 오랜 시간이 흘러서 이? 익숙한 니 앞이 나에겐 아직까지도 많이 소중해 고맙다는 말 한마디 수줍어 말 못한 내가 밉진 않았니 어느샌가 익숙해진 니 사랑이 늘 그랬듯 당연하다 생각했었어 바보같이 미안한 마음뿐이야 오랜 시간이 흘러서 이? 익숙한 니 앞이 나에겐 아직까지도 많이 소중해 고맙다는 말 한마디 수줍어 말 못한 내가 밉진 않았니 어둠이 다가와도(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) 내가 널 안아줄게(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) 어둠이 다가와도(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) 내가 널 안아줄게(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) I’m falling for your love, I’m falling woo~ 너를 지킬게 오랜 시간이 흘러도 사랑한다는 한마디 어색해서 말도 못할 나일 테지만 우리 함께 울고 웃던 지워지지 않을 기억 간직해 (Love U) 어둠이 다가와도(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) 내가 널 안아줄게(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) 어둠이 다가와도(Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) Baby, I swear Forever |-|English= It was strange to see you smile as you looked at me I lifted my head when you called out my name with your lips I barely managed to see you and you were dazzling A long time has passed so I’m used to being in front of you But it’s still so precious to me For not saying thank you and for being shy, didn’t you hate me? At some point, I got used to your love, as if I’ve always been this way I thought this was just natural, like a fool – I just have a sorry heart A long time has passed so I’m used to being in front of you But it’s still so precious to me For not saying thank you and for being shy, didn’t you hate me? Even if darkness comes (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) I will hug you (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) Even if darkness comes (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) I will hug you (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) I’m falling for your love, I’m falling woo, I’ll protect you Though a long time has passed, I couldn’t say the words “I love you” Because I felt awkward but Of us crying and laughing together Let’s cherish these memories that cannot be erased (Love U) Even if darkness comes (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) I will hug you (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) Even if darkness comes (Love U) baby I Love U, Thank U(Thank U) Baby, I swear Forever Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs